zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere-chan
Yandere-chan, a dokładniej Ayano Aishi lub Yan-chan, jest tytułową i główną bohaterką gry "Yandere Simulator" oraz uczennicą Akademii High School. Jej celem jest wyeliminowanie dziesięciu rywalek, które mogą odebrać jej Taro Yamadę - jej miłość i "Senpai'a", w ciągu dziesięciu tygodni. Opis Ayano Aishi jest protagonistką w Yandere Simulator. Jest znana jako "Yandere-chan" dla graczy, i otrzymała urocze przezwisko "Yan-chan" od jej kolegów z klasy. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa, Ayano cierpiała z powodu niewytłumaczalnego, nieuleczalnego stanu. W skrócie, ten stan pozostawiał ją wiecznym uczuciu bycia pustą, wydrążoną, i niepełną. W rezultacie nigdy nie była w stanie doświadczyć satysfakcji, spełnienia lub szczęścia i nie była w stanie doświadczyć emocji w takim samym stopniu jak inni ludzie. Kiedy urosła, nauczyła się udawać, że jest normalną osobą, aby uniknąć negatywnej uwagi innych, ale nigdy nie była w stanie poczuć w rzadnym stopniu empatii do innych istot ludzkich. Pierwszego dnia jej drugiego roku w liceum, Ayano weszła w fizyczny kontakt z "Senpai'em". W tej chwili, zdobyła umiejętność do przeżywania wszystkiego czego brakowało jej w życiu; czuła dopełnienie, czuła spełnienie, czuła silne emocje. Spotkanie Senpai'a było jak zobaczenie koloru po raz pierwszy, usłyszenie muzyki po raz pierwszy, i poczucie ciepła po raz pierwszy. W jego obecności, czuła się przytłoczona euforią...ale gdy tylko się rozłączyli, uczucia pustki wracały. W ciągu bardzo krótkiego okresu czasu, szybko stała się całkowicie uzależniona od niego, I zaczęła polegać na nim w celu poczucia się żywą. Wtedy, Ayano zobaczyła coś okropnego...coś co ja przeraziło i rozwścieczyło w tym samym czasie. To była młoda kobieta, która wyraźnie miała głębokie uczucia do Senpai'a. Jeśli Senpai wejdzie w związek z tą dziewczyną, wtedy Ayano może go stracić na zawsze... Bez chwili wahania, Ayano wiedziała dokładnie, co trzeba zrobić. Ta dziewczyna - jej rywalka - musi zostać wyeliminowana tak szybko, jak to możliwe, w jakikolwiek sposób, bez względu na koszty. Wygląd Oryginalny model Oryginalny model Yandere-chan to tak zwana "Aoi Kiryu", zakupiona przez YandereDeva na Asset Store. Jedyną różnicą po między tym, a jej obecnym modelem, jest kolor jej włosów, oczu i zakolanówek. Mianowicie włosy i oczy oryginalnego modelu, były koloru niebieskiego, a zakolanówki, białego, podczas gdy u Yandere-chan wszystko zostało zmienione na czarny. Jej włosy sięgają ramion i są upięte w kucyka u góry głowy, białą gumką. Nosi typowy japoński mundurek szkolny. Oryginalny wygląd YandereDev obecnie pozostawił oryginalny model Yandere-chan w grze, jednak objaśnił, że chciałby go w przyszłości zmienić, na bardziej po swojemu. Szkic sylwetki Yandere-chan z oryginalnym wyglądem, został zaprojektowany przez tak zwanego ”Aea”, czyli przez jednego z artystów, robiących ilustracje do Yandere Simulator. Na jego szkicu, Yandere-chan miała rozpuszczone włosy, zaczesane na ”Bobcat”, z odstającymi kosmykami po obu stronach głowy i oryginalny mundurek. Jego kołnierzyk był czarny, dookoła którego miała czerwony pasek, zaś na środku cztery owalne kółka, również czerwony. Koszula była ciemnoszara i z długim rękawem, oraz także miała czerwone paski, i to aż pięć z czego cztery (dwa na rękawach i dwa na brzuchu) łączyły się za sobą, poprzez jeden, położony nad piersią. Koło obu pasków na brzuchu znajdowały się trzy okrągłe czerwone kółka. Rękawki bluzy również były czerwone, tak jak jej wykończenie u dołu. Kokarda znajdująca się na piersi i spódnica, były białe. Nosiła czarne zakolanówki i brązowe buty. Obecnie fryzura i mundurek tego typu, zostały dodane do gry, więc gracz może zobaczyć jak dokładnie Yandere-chan by w tej wersji wyglądała, jednak nie wiadomo czy protagonistka będzie tak wyglądać w finalnej wersji gry, gdyż projekt jest bardzo stary. Całkiem możliwe, że zamiast tego, wygląd ten będzie posiadała jedna z jej rywalek DLC, która także będzie Yandere. Również, twórca modeli fryzur i przedmiotów w Yandere Simulator - tak zwany ”Druelbozo”, zaprojektował model sylwetki Yandere-chan z oryginalnym wyglądem. Na tym modelu, Yandere-chan ma dłuższe włosy, a jej kucyk jest bardziej poczochrany. Podczas kiedy jeden z mundurków obecnych w grze, będący domyślnym mundurkiem w ”Trybie Misji”, był wzorowany, na tym z anime ”School Days”, mundurek do tego modelu, był wzorowany, na tym z anime "Seikon no Qwaser". Składa się on z jasnoniebieskiej koszuli, której kołnierzyk jest związany bordową kokardką i ciemnoniebieskiej sukienki. Osobowość Yandere-chan, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest Yandere. W prawdzie, na oficjalnej stronie gry, jest napisane, że ma osobowość ”Chora z miłości” (ang. Lovesick), ale jest to najprawdopodobniej nawiązanie do tego, że YandereDev planuje zmienić nazwę gry z Yandere Simulator na Lovesick: Yandere Simulator, ponieważ gry typu symulator są zwykle zabawne, a chce by Yan Sim był brany na poważnie. Co ciekawe słowo Yandere powstało z połączenia słów Yan co oznacza być chorym psychicznie, i Dere co oznacza bycie zakochanym, więc teoretycznie słowo ”Lovesick”, może być uznane za angielskie przetłumaczenie słowa ”Yandere”. Na oficjalnej stronie gry, jest również napisane, że jej największą słabością jest to, że jest ”Obsesyjna”. W starym intrze, wyglądała na bardziej spokojną osobą. Jednak, przede wszystkim, czuła emocje i była z natury pacyfistką. Kiedy zobaczyła swojego Senpai'a z rywalką, nie chciała jej zabić, tylko pozbyć się w jakiś pacyfistyczny sposób. Dopiero Info-chan nakłoniła ją do morderstwa i przy okazji, subtelnie ujawniła historię jej matki. Ponieważ Yandere-chan, nie była z natury Yandere, była pełna obaw zabicia człowieka, nawet rywalki, jednak przez miłość do swojego Senpai'a, ostatecznie się zgodziła, co sugeruje, że jest również dosyć łatwa do zmanipulowania. Ta osobowość jest jednak przestarzała, a sam YandereDev stwierdził, że niepoprawnie charakteryzuje prawdziwą naturę Yandere-chan. W nowym intrze, jest wyraźnie pokazane, że jest psychopatką. Nie czuje też emocji i jest z natury okrutna. Kiedy zobaczyła swojego Senpai'a z rywalką, chciała ją od razu zabić, w jak najgorszy sposób. Wszystko przez to, że właśnie jej Senpai sprawił, że zaczęła czuć emocję. Zrobiłaby wszystko, aby uniemożliwić ludziom odebranie jej go, nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać zabicie ich. Jest również bezuczuciowa, apatyczna i małomówna, a mówi tylko w razie potrzeby, ale jak się już odezwie, to z bardzo kamienną twarzą. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co jest uważane za "złe" przez ludzi, ale nie obchodzi jej to. Nie ma też zdolności do odczuwania emocji, empatii lub wyrzutów sumienia i nie czuje winy ani wstydu za skrzywdzenie innych. YandereDev kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli w grze był by również profil o niej, jej osobowość nazywała by się ”Oddana”, ewentualnie ”Poświęcona” lub ”Lojalna”. Historia Przed wydarzeniami z gry Ayano urodziła się pierwszego kwietnia, w Japonii, w fikcyjnym mieście ”Buraza”. Jej dzieciństwo zostało opisane w filmiku "Yandere-chan's Childhood". Ze swoich najwcześniejszych wspomnień, pamięta m.in. szpitale, lekarzy i badania. Była uważana za chorą, a lekarze próbowali jej pomóc, zaś rodzice wytłumaczyć co jest z nią nie tak i co wyróżnia ją od innych ludzi, jednak Ayano nic nie rozumiała. Lekarze w końcu stwierdzili że nie mogą jej pomóc i że nigdy nie będzie, normalną osobą ani nie będzie mieć normalnego życia. Kiedy podrosła, zrozumiała co było z nią nie tak. Widziała dzieci będące szczęśliwe, smutne lub złe, jednak ona nigdy nie czuła takich rzeczy, a jedynie czuła pustkę, wydrążenie i nie pełność. Jej ojciec desperacko chciał jej pomóc, jednak jej matka - Ryoba, była inna. Nie martwiła się o nią w ogóle i powiedziała że była taka sama jak była dzieckiem. Powiedziała jej też, że pewnego dnia spotka kogoś wyjątkowego i poczuje się dopełniona. Jednak jej ojciec nie chciał tego słuchać, a jedyne czego chciał to normalne dziecko. Próbował wszystkiego by ją uszczęśliwić, ale nic nie działało. Ayano nie czuła się szczęśliwa, ale czuła ulitowanie dla swojego ojca. Nie chciała by się martwił więcej, więc zaczęła zachowywać się jak inne dzieci i udawać normalną. Jej ojciec był szczęśliwy, jednak Ayano uważa, że się domyślił, że tylko udaje. W szkole na początku nie udawała, przez co inne dzieci uważały ją za dziwną i dokuczały jej, jednak ona odczuwała to jedynie jako "niewygodność". Zrozumiała, że jeśli chce być dobrze traktowana, tu też musi zachowywać się jak inne dzieci i udawać normalną. Zauważyła, że wszystko jest łatwiejsze, jeśli zmusi się do udawania normalnej. Ostatecznie udawała tak każdej godziny, każdego dnia. Udawała że się z kimś przyjaźni, że ma zainteresowania i że zależy jej, gdy komuś stanie się tragedia, ale wszystko było kłamstwem. Nie czuła nic poza pustką. Kiedy urosła, zaczęła być zawiedziona swoim stanem. Chciała przeżywać życie jak inni ludzie, czuć radość oraz współczucie. Próbowała wielu rzeczy m.in. zabijania zwierząt (i prawdopodobnie również robaków), by móc czuć winę, wstyd lub żal, ale nic nie działało. Nieważne co zrobiła, ani jak skrajne to było, nic nie czuła. Jej matka, wiedząc o stanie swojej córki, powtarzała jej wciąż, że pewnego dnia spotka kogoś wyjątkowego i poczuje się dopełniona. Ayano myślała o tych słowach cały czas i stało się to jedynym powodem do patrzenia naprzód i do życia. Nieaktualne Intro Jest to pierwotne Intro do gry "Yandere Simulator", podzielone na cztery części. Jest także testowa wersja w której została pokazana krótka scenka, którą można potem zobaczyć w trzeciej części intra, ale z innym dialogami. Osobowość, jaką miała Yandere-chan w tym intrze, spotkała się z dużą krytyką ze strony fanów, ponieważ nie była ona prawdziwą "Yandere" od początku, a jedynie się w nie przemieniła i to w dodatku przy pomocy osoby trzeciej (w tym przypadku Info-chan). Z tego powodu YandereDev zaprojektował drugą wersje czwartej części nieaktualnego już intra, ale nie opublikował jej w formie filmiku, a jedynie w formie scenariusza. Testowa wersja W tym filmiku, na początku, widzimy Yandere-chan która podnosi się po upadku z pewnym chłopakiem na ulicy. Chłopak przeprasza ją za to i pyta czy wszystko jest z nią w porządku. Yandere-chan w myślach mówi, że chłopak jest jak z marzeń, po czym ten znowu pyta czy wszystko jest z nią w porządku. Yandere-chan mu odpowiada, że tak, na co ten, że mu ulżyło, bo się martwił i że musi już iść do klasy, co Yandere-chan przypomina, że ona też. Żegnają się i Yandere-chan mówi do siebie, że był idealny i że chce go poznać lepiej, więc zaczyna rozważać chodzenie za nim i śledzenie go, co już wykazuje u niej zachowania typowe dla "Yandere". Część Pierwsza W tym filmiku, na początku, widzimy Yandere-chan, która leży na łóżku i mówi do siebie, że jutro zaczyna swój drugi rok w liceum i że jej pierwszy rok w liceum, był rozczarowujący, ponieważ miała nadzieje, że spotka kogoś wyjątkowego, ale nikt jej nie poprosił. Powiedziała też, że myślała, że miłość jej życia nie spadnie jej pod nogi i, że nie może po prostu siedzieć i czekać, aż ktoś ją zapyta, oraz że musi bardziej pro aktywna. Zaczęła się zastanawiać jak by wyglądał jej kochanek marzeń i wtedy pojawiała się możliwość wybrania płci i zaprojektowania swojego "Senpai'a". Część Druga W tym filmiku, na początku, widzimy Yandere-chan która śni o swoim "Senpai'u", ale jej budzik z 06:29 zmienia się na 06:30 i zaczyna dzwonić, jednak ona go wyłącza, by móc śnić o nim dalej. Budzi się prawie dwie godziny później i jest w szoku, kiedy widzi, że jej budzik pokazuje 08:15, a jej szkoła zaczyna się o 08:30 czyli zostało jej 15 minut na dojście tam. Yandere-chan podchodzi do szafy i wtedy pojawiała się możliwość wybrania mundurka. Po tym bierze tosta, który dopiero co wypadł z tostera i wybiega z domu. Część Trzecia W tym filmiku, na początku, widzimy Yandere-chan która biegnie przez ulicę z tostem w ustach ale po chwili wpada na chłopaka. Upuszcza tosta i siedzi obolała, po czym chłopak podaje jej rękę. Yandere-chan odkrywa, że wygląda identycznie jak jej "Senpai" ze snów z ostatniej nocy i w myślach mówi, że to nie może być przypadek i musi to być jej los i przeznaczenie. Chłopak pyta czy wszystko jest z nią w porządku, na co Yandere-chan mu odpowiada, że tak, i ten pomaga jej wstać. Dziewczyna ponownie mówi w myślach, że nigdy się tak nie czuła i że jest pewna, że to jej jedyna, prawdziwa miłość. Chłopak mówi, że się cieszy, że nic jej nie jest, bo się martwił, na co Yandere-chan odpowiada że jest bardzo taktowny. Chłopak mówi też, że musi już iść, bo jest spóźniony i będzie mieć kłopoty, co Yandere-chan przypomina, że ona też. Żegnają się i Yandere-chan znów mówi w myślach, że w końcu poznała osobę z którą będzie do końca życia i że to jest romans na który czekała oraz że jej ekscytujące licealne życie zaczyna się teraz. Jednak jej szczęście przerywa pojawienie się pewnej dziewczyny, która okazuje się być przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa chłopaka i "Tsundere". Załamana upada na ziemie, jednak po chwili wstaje, gdyż przypomina sobie, że nie ma czasu, bo musi zdążyć do szkoły. Nie wie jednak, że całe zdarzenie było obserwowane przez tajemniczą dziewczynę. Część Czwarta W tym filmiku, na początku, widzimy Yandere-chan która została sama w swojej klasie i mówi do siebie, że nie mogła się skoncentrować podczas ceremonii rozpoczęcia, ani słuchać kiedy zostali przedstawiani nowi nauczyciele, ponieważ wszystko o czym myślała to chłopak którego widziała w snach. Zauważyła jak on i ta dziewczyna wchodzili na trzecie piętro, co jak na ironie oznacza, że ten chłopak jest jej "Senpai'em". Również jej rywalka okazała się być dla niej "Senpai'em", przez co Yandere-chan zaczeła się zastanawiać czy oni oboje chcieli by się z nią zadawać. To pokazuje że mimo bycia "Yandere", Yandere-chan chciała się zaprzyjaźnić ze swoją rywalką i prawdopodobnie dzięki temu namówić ją do odpuszczenia jej "Senpai'a". Jednakże, również za nią nie przepadała, gdyż nazwała ją "głupią blondynką", co sugeruje że jej chęć zaprzyjaźnienia z nią, nie była szczera, a jedynie z miłości do "Senpai'a". Po chwili Yandere-chan dostaje SMS'a o treści "Spotkajmy się w klasie 3-3. Mam coś ważnego z tobą do omówienia." Yandere-chan nie rozpoznaje numeru, ale mając nadzieje, że to jej "Senpai" udaje się na spotkanie. Kiedy przychodzi do klasy, spotyka w niej tą samą dziewczynę, którą mieliśmy okazje zobaczyć pod koniec poprzedniej części. Yandere-chan ją pyta skąd ma jej numer, na co ta, że zdobywanie informacji o uczniach uczęszczających do tej szkoły jest jej hobby i stąd zdobyła swoją ksywkę "Info-chan". Również wspomina, że jej specjalnością jest zdobywanie mrocznych sekretów, więc zdobycie jej numeru było dla niej banalne. Yandere-chan chcąc dowodu prosi ją by jej podała sekret kogoś z tej szkoły, więc Info-chan jej mówi co zobaczyła w poprzedniej części, co szokuje Yandere-chan. Info-chan także jej mówi, że chce zostać dziennikarką w przyszłości i przygotowuje się do tego doskonaląc swoje umiejętności w tej szkole. Yandere-chan nie rozumiejąc niczego, pyta się jej czego od niej chciała, na co Info-chan, że ma informacje którą chciała się z nią podzielić i mówi jej że dziewczyna którą widziała ze swoim "Senpai'em" w poprzedniej części, nazywa się "Osana Najimi" i jak się można domyślać jest zakochana w "Senpai'u" od dłuższego czasu oraz ma zamiar mu to wyznać za tydzień w piątek, a "Senpai" jest typem osoby, która nigdy by nie odrzuciła takiego wyznania, jeśli więc wyzna mu to, gwarantuje jej to, że on zaakceptuje jej uczucia. Zasmuca to Yandere-chan, która jednak nadal nie może zrozumieć czemu Info-chan jej to mówi. Info-chan też dodaje, że jest przewodniczącą klubu gazetki oraz że publikuje i wydaje gazetkę szkolną, wiec właśnie tak się przygotowuje do zostania dziennikarką, jednak nikt nie czytał jej gazetki w zeszłym roku, mimo że wlewała serce i dusze w każdy artykuł, który napisała. Yandere-chan jej współczuje, ale nadal oczekuje odpowiedzi, więc Info-chan mówi w prost, że jeśli stało by się coś strasznego, mogła by o tym napisać interesujący artykuł. Jeśli więc coś tragicznego stało by się Osanie przed piątkiem, nie mogła by odebrać Yandere-chan "Senpai'u", a Info-chan by opublikowała soczysty artykuł o nieszczęściu które ją spotkało. Yandere-chan początkowo uważa, że ma ona na myśli tylko zranienie jej, ale Info-chan odrazu mówi, że oczekuje od niej by zabiła Osane, co bardzo szokuje Yandere-chan, na co Info-chan, że jeśli doszło by do nagłej śmierci tu w szkole, uczniowie chcieli by wiedzieć wszystko na ten temat, a jej gazetka opublikowała by każdy soczysty szczegół o śmierci Osany-chan, z wyjątkiem tożsamości zabójcy. Dodaje jeszcze, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby zabiła kilku innych uczniów, dzięki czemu wszyscy wpadną w panikę, z myślą, że seryjny morderca chodzi na luzie w szkole, a im więcej strachu wywoła, tym więcej ludzi zwróci się do jej gazety o odpowiedzi. Również mówi jej że, jeśli zabije każdego ucznia w szkole, nikt nie będzie żywy, aby przeczytać jej gazetę,więc prosi ją żeby za bardzo nie szalała. Na te słowa Yandere-chan, nazywa ją szaloną, na co Info-chan jej odpowiada, że ona zakochała się w kimś po zderzeniu z nim na środku ulicy, co również nie jest szalone. Yandere-chan od razu się jej tłumaczy, że widziała go w swoich snach i że to znaczy że ich spotkanie było ich losem, że należą do siebie i że to ich przeznaczenie. Info-chan uspokaja ją, że wcale w to nie wątpiła, i mówi jej, że na pewno zrobiła by wszystko dla swojego ukochanego, co Yandere-chan potwierdza, na co Info-chan że nie powinna mieć zatem problemu z zabiciem Osany i że będzie ją wspierać na każdym kroku. Dodaje również, że jeśli zrobi zdjęcie twarzy ucznia i wyśle do niej, opowie jej wszystko, co wie o tym uczniu, oraz że może też zrobić dla niej wiele innych przysług, ale musiałaby ją prosić o zapłatę, a przyjmuje tylko bardzo konkretną walutę. Yandere-chan zaciekawiona pyta, co to za waluta, na co dostaje szokującą odpowiedź - "Zdjęcia Majtek". Wielu chłopców w tej szkole, a nawet kilka dziewczyn, płaci Info-chan dużo pieniędzy za zdjęcia majtek innych dziewczyn, jeśli więc, Yandere-chan wyśle jej fotografie majtek dziewczyny, jest wiele przysług, które mogłaby dla niej zrobić. Yandere-chan bardzo wątpi, czy mogła by robić takie rzeczy, jednak Info-chan ją do tego przekonuje, przy okazji subtelnie ujawniając jej historię matki. Mówi też, że nie musisz mi jej odpowiedzi od razu, bo na cały weekend, aby o tym pomyśleć, ale, od poniedziałku, będziesz mieć pięć dni, aby pozbyć się Osany-chan, zanim wyzna miłość jej "Senpai'owi", po czym się z nią żegna a ostatnia scena pokazuje Yandere-chan myślącą o swoim "Senpai'u". Część Czwarta - Druga Wersja W tym scenariuszu, YandereDev zwiększył szaleństwo Yandere-chan i zmniejszył szaleństwo Info-chan,by pokazać kto jest prawdziwą "Yandere", pokazał także psychopatyczną stronę Yandere-chan, która planowała morderstwo przed spotkaniem Info-chan, również pokazał Info-chan jako kogoś kto testuje Yandere-chan i pokazał dlaczego rywalki muszą być eliminowane przed 06:00 PM w piątek. W tej wersji Yandere-chan zamiast zostać w klasie poszła śledzić swojego "Senpai'a" i rywalkę i odkryła, że chodzą do klasy 3-1. Podczas obserwowania była świadkiem jak jej rywalka zbliża się do "Senpai'a", co wywołało u niej zazdrość. Tak jak w pierwszej wersji, Yandere-chan po chwili dostaje SMS'a o treści "Spotkajmy się w klasie 3-3. Mam coś ważnego z tobą do omówienia.", Yandere-chan nie rozpoznaje numeru, ale wydaje się jej to poważne, więc udaje się na spotkanie. Kiedy przychodzi do klasy, spotyka w niej tą samą dziewczynę, którą mieliśmy okazje zobaczyć pod koniec trzeciej części i Yandere-chan ją pyta skąd ma jej numer. dziewczyna, jednak jej nie odpowiada, a zamiast tego pokazuje jej swoje selfie z "Senpai'em". Yandere-chan na ten widok wchodzi w tryb "Yandere" po czym przyszpila dziewczyne do ściany i zaczyna jej grozić, jednak ku jej zaskoczeniu, dziewczyna zamiast być przerażona jest zadowolona i mówi, że to selfie jest fałszywe, oraz że chciała tylko zobaczyć jak Yandere-chan na to zareaguje. Po tych słowach, Yandere-chan ze złością się jej pyta czemu to zrobiła na co dziewczyna odpowiada, że myśli ,że mogą sobie pomóc nawzajem, ale najpierw musiała wiedzieć jakim typem osoby jest Yandere-chan, a skoro już wie, może złożyć jej propozycję. Tak jak w pierwszej wersji, dziewczna mówi zdobywanie informacji o uczniach uczęszczających do tej szkoły jest jej hobby i stąd zdobyła swoją ksywkę "Info-chan", a także, że ma informacje którą chciała się z nią podzielić i mówi jej że dziewczyna którą widziała ze swoim "Senpai'em", nazywa się "Osana Najimi" oraz jak się można domyślać jest zakochana w "Senpai'u" od dłuższego czasu co ma mu zamiar wyznać wkrótce. Yandere-chan pyta się jej kiedy, na co Info-chan się jej pyta, czy zna mit o "Drzewie Zakochanych". Yandere-chan nie jest pewna, więc prosi ją o wytłumaczenie. Info-chan jej mówi, że jest stary mit w tej szkole według którego jeśli dziewczyna wyzna miłość chłopakowi pod tym drzewem o 06:00 w piątek, chłopak pokocha ją na zawsze oraz, że Osana-chan wierzy w ten mit, wiec planuje to wyznać jej "Senpai'owi" pod tym drzewem w następny piątek, a "Senpai" jest miłą która nigdy by nie chciała, zranić uczuć Osany-chan, jeśli więc wyzna mu to, gwarantuje jej to, że on zaakceptuje jej uczucia. Tak jak w pierwszej wersji, zasmuca to Yandere-chan, która jednak nadal nie może zrozumieć czemu Info-chan jej to mówi. Info-chan też dodaje, że jest przewodniczącą klubu gazetki oraz że publikuje i wydaje gazetkę szkolną, wiec właśnie tak się przygotowuje do zostania dziennikarką, jednak nikt nie czytał jej gazetki w zeszłym roku, mimo że wlewała serce i dusze w każdy artykuł, który napisała. Yandere-chan jej współczuje, ale nadal oczekuje odpowiedzi, więc Info-chan mówi w prost, że jeśli stało by się coś strasznego, mogła by o tym napisać interesujący artykuł. Jeśli więc coś tragicznego stało by się Osanie przed piątkiem, nie mogła by odebrać Yandere-chan "Senpai'u", a Info-chan by opublikowała soczysty artykuł o nieszczęściu które ją spotkało. Yandere-chan pyta Info-chan wprost czy chce by zabiła Osane, jednak Info-chan zaprzecza że nie zamierzała jej sugerować czegoś tak wulgarnego, ale wydaje jej się, że nie ma problemu z grożeniem śmiercią, więc przypuszcza, że to nie jest kwestia niemożliwa, więc bez względu na to, jak poradzi sobie z Osaną-chan, będzie ją wspierać na każdym kroku. Dodaje również, że jeśli zrobi zdjęcie twarzy ucznia i wyśle do niej, opowie jej wszystko, co wie o tym uczniu, oraz że może też zrobić dla niej wiele innych przysług, ale musiałaby ją prosić o zapłatę, a przyjmuje tylko bardzo konkretną walutę. Yandere-chan zaciekawiona pyta, co to za waluta, na co dostaje szokującą odpowiedź - "Zdjęcia Majtek". Wielu chłopców w tej szkole, a nawet kilka dziewczyn, płaci Info-chan dużo pieniędzy za zdjęcia majtek innych dziewczyn, jeśli więc, Yandere-chan wyśle jej fotografie majtek dziewczyny, jest wiele przysług, które mogłaby dla niej zrobić. Yandere-chan jej pyta czy w ogóle ma wstyd, na co Info-chan, że ona chciała ją zabić chwile po poznaniu jej, więc raczej nie ma prawa kwestionować jej etyki i dodaje żeby odstawiły to za siebie i spojrzały na przód na ich wspaniałe partnerstwo. Dodaje też że jeśli jej potrzebuje, to niech napisze do niej, a jeśli nie jest zainteresowana pracą, to to zrozumie, co demonstruje graczowi, żeInfo-chan jest opcjonalna i może być ignorowana przez całą grę. Po tym, Info-chan się żegna z Yandere-chan, a kiedy już zostaje sama, mówi do siebie, że Info-chan może się jej przydać, co demonstruje graczowi, że Yandere-chan jest manipulatorem, a nie Info-chan. Ostatnia scena pokazuje Yandere-chan mówiącą do siebie, że ma czas do piątku by poradzić sobie z Osaną i że "Senpai", będzie jej. Aktualne Intro Jest to obecne intro do gry "Yandere Simulator", podzielone na dwie części. Pierwsza część jest oparta na pierwszej, drugiej i trzeciej części nieaktualnego intra, zaś druga, jedynie na czwartej. Pierwsza Część W tej części, nie ma scen z wydarzeniami, gdyż intro jest jeszcze nieukończone, jednak jest historia opowiedziana przez Yandere-chan. Mówi, że nic nie czuje i odkąd pamięta nie była w stanie czuć emocji. Udawała, że jest normalna, gdy była w pobliżu innych ludzi, ale w środku nic nie czuła. Nie było to dla niej aż takie złe, gdyż wiedziała, że jest chora, ale jej to nie obchodziło. To było dla niej normalne, ale wszystko się zmieniło kiedy poznała swojego "Senpai'a". Po raz pierwszy coś poczuła: Silne pożądanie, Tęsknotę, Pragnienie, Żądzę. W końcu zrozumiała, co to znaczy być człowiekiem i być żywym. Uzależniła się od tego co do niego czuje. Nie dbała o nic więcej, bo on był dla niej wszystkim, ale teraz ktoś próbował jej go odebrać - Osana Najimi, przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa "Senpai'a". Osana go chciała, ale nie w ten sam sposób, jak ona go chciała. Yandere-chan uważa, że nigdy nie byłaby w stanie docenić go tak jak ona i że Osana nie zasługuje na niego, bo on należy tylko do niej. Osana nauczyła ją nowej emocji - złości, Yandere-chan chciała ją powstrzymać, zranić, a nawet zabić. Nie ma nic czego by nie zrobiła dla "Senpai'a" i nie pozwoli, aby ktoś stanął pomiędzy nimi. Nie obchodzi ją, co musi zrobić, kogo będzie musiała zranić, ani czyją krew przeleje. Nie pozwoli nikomu go sobie odebrać. Nic innego ani nikt inny nie ma dla niej znaczenia. Pod koniec mówi że "Senpai" będzie jej i że on nie ma wyboru. Druga Część W tej części, Yandere-chan dostaje SMSa od tajemniczej osoby. Pyta się jej czy ją zna, na co ta osoba odpowiada, że widziała dzisiaj Yandere-chan prześladującą starszego chłopaka. Yandere-chan ze złością pyta czy ma z tym jakiś problem, a co ta osoba odpowiada, że nie, ale chciała jej przekazać informacje na temat dziewczyny z którą był. Mówi, że ma na imię Osana Najimi, że jest zakochana w "Senpai'u" i że wierzy mit o "Drzewie Zakochanych". Yandere-chan pyta czy to ten mit, według którego, jeśli wyznasz komuś miłość pod tym drzewem w piątek, to gwarantuje, że odwzajemni twoje uczucia. Ta osoba to potwierdza i mówi, że Osana planuje wyznać miłość "Senpai'owi" w następny piątek. Yandere-chan pyta się tej osoby, po co jej to mówi, na co ta osoba odpowiada, że była by szczęśliwa gdyby coś złego stało się Osanie-chan i że myśli że Yandere-chan jest właściwą osobą, by dać jej to na co zasługuje. Yandere-chan pyta się tej osoby, kim jest, na co ta osoba odpowiada, że jest osobą nazywaną "Info-chan" w szkole. Yandere-chan mówi jej słyszała o niej plotki, że szantażuje dziewczyny i sprzedaje zdjęcia majtek chłopakom, oraz, że nikt nie zna jej prawdziwego imienia. Info-chan potwierdza, że plotki są prawdziwe i że jeśli kiedyś, będzie potrzebowała przysługi, to niech wyśle jej zdjęcie majtek, a wtedy zapewnię Yandere-chan każde wsparcie jakie tylko może, a jeśli, będzie chciała informacje o kimś z ich szkoły to niech przyśle jej zdjęcie twarzy tej osoby, to opowie jej wszystko co o niej wie. Yandere-chan po tych słowach, nazywa ją obrzydliwą, na co Info-chan się jej odgryza nazywając ją prześladowcą i że jeśli chce jej pomocy, niech napisz do niej, a jeśli nie obchodzi jej to, niech ją zignoruje, ale ma jeden tydzień, aż jej cenny "Senpai" nie zacznie należeć do Osany-chan, oraz że mam nadzieję, że sprawi, że Osana będzie cierpieć. Tryb Fabularny W ciągu dziesięciu tygodni, będzie eliminować swoje rywalki o "Senpai'a", a od tego co zrobi, będzie zależeć zakończenie gry. Relacje Rodzinne Ryoba Aishi Jest matką Yandere-chan. To właśnie po niej Yandere-chan odziedziczyła swoją osobowość i cechy Yandere, chociaż nie musi nikogo zabijać w trakcie gry. Ryoba bardzo kocha Yandere-chan i troszczy się o nią, ponieważ jest fizycznym wyrazem miłości między nią, a jej mężem. Jednak, Yandere-chan jej nie kocha, gdyż z powodu braku emocji, obchodzi ją tylko "Senpai", a rodzice są jej obojętni, co mimo wszystko Ryoba doskonale wie. Przed wydarzeniami z gry, Ryoba mówiła Yandere-chan, że kiedyś znajdzie kogoś, dzięki komu poczuje się ”dopełniona”. Sama Yandere-chan uważa swoją matkę za życzliwą, czystą, ciepłą, delikatną i niewinną kobietę. Prawdopodobnie więc, nie wie o jej przeszłości. Ryoba pamięta dokładnie, w jakim wieku była, kiedy poznała swojego "Senpai'a" i jak jej życie zmieniło się nie do poznania. Wiedząc, że jej córka właśnie osiągnęła taki sam wiek, była bardzo ciekawa, czy Ayano przechodzi podobne doświadczenie. Jeśli "Senpai" Yandere-chan będzie kobietą, Ryoba mając opinię ze swoich własnych doświadczeń, będzie bardzo szczęśliwa, że Yandere-chan znalazła "miłość" z kimkolwiek. Tata Yandere-chan Jego prawdziwe imię jest obecnie nieznane, ale jak się można domyślać, jest ojcem Yandere-chan. Kocha Yandere-chan, ale trochę się jej boi, ponieważ wie, że nie jest normalna i martwi się o nią. Jednak, Yandere-chan go nie kocha, gdyż z powodu braku emocji, obchodzi ją tylko "Senpai", a rodzice są jej obojętni, o czym jej ojciec nie ma pojęcia, ale się domyśla. Nic, nie ucieszyło by go bardziej niż świadomość, że jego córka jest ”normalną” dziewczyną. Jeśli zobaczył by, że Yandere-chan jest w związku, martwił by się o jego naturę i o to jak się zaczął. Jeśli "Senpai" Yandere-chan będzie kobietą, Tata Yandere-chan mając opinie ze społeczeństwa, nie był by zbytnio zadowolony, jednak ostatecznie zaakceptował by wybór córki, gdyż to by mogło oznaczać, koniec rodziny Aishi. Miłosne Senpai-kun Nazywany przez nią po prostu "Senpai", a tak naprawdę nazywa się Taro Yamada. Jest miłością Yandere-chan. W nieaktualnym intrze, Yandere-chan wpadła na "Senpai'a" na ulicy, kiedy szła na ceremonie rozpoczęcia swojego drugiego roku w liceum. Ponieważ w tej wersji posiadała emocję, poznanie go nie dał jej niczego nowego, ale zauważyła, że wygląda on dokładnie jak ten "Senpai", którego wymarzyła sobie we snach poprzedniej nocy, co sprawiło, że się w nim zakochała. W aktualnym intrze, Yandere-chan weszła w fizyczny kontakt z "Senpai'em", pierwszego dnia swojego drugiego roku w liceum. Przed poznaniem go, nie miała zdolności do odczuwania emocji, a dzięki niemu ją zdobyła, co sprawiło, że się całkowicie od niego uzależniła. Przyjazne Info-chan Tak naprawdę, nie jest przyjaciółką, tylko sojuszniczką Yandere-chan. W nieaktualnym intrze, Info-chan właśnie zrobiła z niej prawdziwą "Yandere" i dała kilka wskazówek na temat historii Ryoby. Poznały się w rzeczywistości, a Info-chan chciała by Yandere-chan zabiła Osane tylko po to, żeby mieć temat do pisania w swojej gazecie. Już po pierwszym spotkaniu, Yandere-chan uznała, że Info-chan jest nie normalna i vice versa. W aktualnym intrze, Info-chan nie ma już wpływu na jej osobowość i wydaje się nie znać historii Ryoby, choć nic nie jest pewne. Nie poznały się w rzeczywistości, gdyż Info-chan skontaktowała się z nią przez SMSy. Info-chan chce by Yandere-chan zabiła Osanę, jednak tym razem chce tego, ponieważ żywi wyraźną nienawiść do niej, ale powody tego, są nieznane. Yandere-chan uważa, że jest obrzydliwa, a Info-chan, że jest prześladowcą. Wrogie Osana Najimi Jest pierwszą rywalką Yandere-chan o "Senpai'a" i jego przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa. W nieaktualnym intrze, ponieważ Yandere-chan czuła emocje i była z natury pacyfistką, nie chciała jej zabić, tylko pozbyć się w jakiś pacyfistyczny sposób. Zastanawiała się nawet czy Osana chciała by się zadawać z młodszą dziewczyną jak ona, co sugeruję, że chciała się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, jednak nazwała ją też za "głupią blondynką", więc prawdopodobnie chciała się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, tylko dla "Senpai'a". W aktualnym intrze, ponieważ Yandere-chan nie czuje też emocji i jest z natury okrutna, chce ją zabić, i to w jak najgorszy sposób. Yandere-chan uważa, że sposób w jaki Osana go chce, nie jest taki sam w jaki ona go chce i nigdy nie byłaby w stanie docenić go tak jak ona, oraz Osana nie zasługuje na niego, bo on należy tylko do niej. Wspomina też, że Osana nauczyła ją nowej emocji - złości. Ciekawostki *Jej Imię - "Ayano", zostało wybrane przez YandereDeva ponieważ, chciał aby miało ono w środku "Yan", dzięki czemu będzie ona mogła być nazywana "Yan-chan", co się odnosi do jej oryginalnej nazwy "Yandere-chan". **Co ciekawe, imię Ayano oznacza również "Kolor" lub "Desing". * Głos jej podkłada Michaela Laws. **Zaśpiewała ona również w piosence "Senpai won't you notice me" i "Resentment" które są zadedykowane postaci Yandere-chan. **Co ciekawe według YandereDeva, raczej nie śpiewała piosenek, chyba, że to był jej obowiązek, jak szkolny hymn. * Jest jedną z postaci w grze Crush Crush, gdzie również pojawiło się wiele informacji o niej, z czego: **Informacje nieprawdziwe to: ***W Crush Crush jej data urodzin to trzydziesty pierwszy marca, natomiast YandereDev potwierdził, że urodziła się pierwszego kwietnia, czyli dzień po. YandereDev wybrał tą datę gdyż jest to data wydania pierwszej wersji gry. ***W Crush Crush jej wiek to 18, natomiast YandereDev potwierdził, że Yandere-chan ma 17 lat. Twórcy Crush Crush prawdopodobnie to zmienili, ponieważ wszystkie postacie w tej grze, muszą być pełnoletnie. ***W Crush Crush jej hobby to kolekcjonowanie noży, natomiast YandereDev potwierdził, że przez to ze nie czuje emocji, nie ma hobby, ale jakby się tak zastanowić, jej hobby, jest przekonywanie wszystkich, że jest normalna. **Informacje, które mogą być prawdziwe to: ***W Crush Crush jej grupa krwii to AB. ***W Crush Crush jej ulubiona praca (dla chłopaka) to zabijanie. ***W Crush Crush jej preferowany prezent (od chłopaka) to czekoladki. ***W Crush Crush jej lubiana cecha (u chłopaka) to mądrość. ***W Crush Crush jej rozmiar biustu to zależny. **Informacje prawdziwe to: ***W Crush Crush jej ulubiona potrawa to jabłka, co jest prawdą, gdyż to ulubiona potrawa jej "Senpai'a". ***W Crush Crush jej okupacja to uczennica, co jest prawdą. * Jej ulubionym kolorem, jest niebieski, ewentualnie zielony lub różowy, gdyż to ulubione kolory jej "Senpai'a", zaś jej "symbolicznym" kolorem, jest czarny, gdyż taki kolor mają jej włosy, oczy i zakolanówki. * Kiedy jej poczytalność spada, jej źrenice zanikają, a kiedy wchodzi w "Zmysł Yandere", jej tęczówki zmieniają kolor na czerwony. * Jej wysokość to 165 cm (5 stóp, 4,96 cala), a waży 43,5 kg (95,90 funtów). Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Yandere Simulator Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier